Jashin' Hidan Lemon
by kItonA-XD
Summary: hi this is another one of my stories for my lemon series. so please enjoy and please review, also if you have any requests for naruto or bleach let me know -


Hidan – Jashin?

'Oh come on.' You thought to yourself. You had been wondering in the same forest for 3 days now. You were trying to find a village or at least a different forest but it seemed that there was just nothing but trees in the entire forest, well with the occasional animal but still. You kept on moving then turned a corner when you bumped into something solid, thinking it was another tree you just moved around it. Well that was until it talked. "Oh great now trees can talk." You mumbled to yourself. "Who the fuck are you callin' a tree?" It shouted at you. Eventually you looked up to see a young and seemingly irritated man. You looked up at him shocked. "There's someone else in the forest." You stated; he smiled a little. "You too huh?" He laughed slightly. "I've been wondering in here for a couple of days." You nodded as if agreeing with him, and then you smiled at him. "Would you like to set up camp with me? So we could talk or have at least some form of company." He stopped to look at you for a while as if he was deep in thought. You smile slowly started to disappear. "You don't have to if you don't want to." You whispered glumly and then started to walk away. "Huh? No! Wait!" he shouted then jogged to catch up to you. "I was just asking permission. Ah fuck. Don't get the wrong idea." He spoke a little quicker than normal, it took you quite a while to decipher what he said. Once you did however you smiled and nodded. "Kay then, well I'll go and get some wood and I guess, you could make something to lay on." He nodded and got to work, while you went to find some wood.

When you came back you almost dropped the wood. He had set up the camp all right; it looked beautiful. He had laid down leaves and flower petals for you both to sleep on. You went into the middle where there was a gap for the fire. You knelt down and did the necessary hand signs for the fire to start. Once you finished you went and sat down beside him. "So what's your name then?" You asked while smiling gently. "Hidan." He spoke softly while turning towards you and holding out his hand. "Katsumi, it's nice to meet you Hidan." You borderline whispered while shaking his hand. Your hands lingered on each others for a while until you both looked away blushing. "So, before you said you were asking permission?" you asked hesitantly, trying to avoid the uncomfortable silence, thankfully it worked. "Yeah I had to ask Jashin-sama if I was allowed because it's against the faith to touch or be intimate with a female." You could tell that Hidan was a very religious and faithful person. "Oh ok then, so you have permission?" you questioned lightly, he nodded leaned over to you and kissed you lightly. You didn't respond until the second kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck while his wrapped themselves around you waist. He pushed you down anything but gently down onto the ground, making you moan. After a while the need for oxygen was to high and you had to break the kiss. He stared into your lust filled eyes and smirked. "You like pain." He stated. You could practically hear the excitement in his voice when he purred those three little words. You nodded while ripping his shirt off and biting his neck, hard. "Oh fuck!" he moaned, "This is more like it!" he ripped off your cloths and the rest of his then violently thrust into you. You practically screamed out his name while clawing down his back leaving angry red marks. He started thrusting in and out of you over and over again steadily becoming harder and faster with each thrust. After a while you wrapped you legs around his waist and flipped positions so you were on top. Once you were on top you began to bounce up and down. When you were coming down he would thrust up and bring you hips down harder with his hands. You began to bit at his neck to attempt to muffle your screams a little. As the blood began to spill into your mouth, which only seemed to excite him more, you felt you're self-coming you could tell was close to because his thrusts started to become wilder, quicker and shallower. You came with a scream of his name while scratching down his chest. This seemed to through him over the edge because you felt something warm and sticky enter you. You couldn't help but purr at the feeling before collapsing onto his sweaty, heaving chest. He wrapped his arms around you waist and kissed your hair. "You should come and join the Akatsuki with me." You just nodded and asked him the one thing that had been bugging you, well before you started 'bonding'. "So who's Jashin then?"


End file.
